A Very Delena Wedding
by I M Sterling
Summary: Elena is back from 1864 and Caroline is planning her wedding. Small bit of Klaus/Caroline One shot. Happens after A Heart at Stake.


**This is a one shot that happens after my story 'A Heart at Stake.' I'm not sure how much sense this will make unless you read the other one first…but I just couldn't resist. **

She was going to kill Caroline.

"Care! Do you remember when I asked you to help me put together something small…something discreet…just an intimate ceremony including my dearest friends and the members of the Original family that I can't avoid inviting…"

Elijah tried to hide his grin as he glanced down into his book.

Klaus was suddenly there, wrapping his arms around Caroline as if she might actually be in danger from Elena's scolding.

She took a deep breath and counted to ten. "I don't know who half the people on the guest list are, you're holding it in the Michelson mansion, and there is a very angry Frenchman at my house going on about the menu. In French."

Caroline took a breath. "Oh Thank God, I wondered where Pierre had wondered off to. Kol…would you mind…"

Klaus' younger brother rolled his eyes. "Mind retrieving your wandering chief? Anything to get out of this madhouse for a bit Darling." He shot Caroline an affectionate smile and dashed out the door.

The blond vampire turned to Elena and grabbed her arm. "Elena…just relax. I told you, all you have to do is show up the day of and walk down the aisle. I'll take care of everything else."

This was getting nowhere fast. At least it would be over in just two days.

Elijah insisted on escorting her home, knowing that Klaus was having as much fun as Caroline was, organizing the wedding of his prized doppelganger. Everyone was ecstatic that she was pregnant…shocked at the identity of the father perhaps, but ecstatic.

She felt his eyes focusing on her belly.

Elijah cleared his throat. "We never even considered time travel you know. Some of us have looked for spells that would enable a vampire to have a family…but nothing seemed to work." He gave her a little half-smile and a shrug. "Not that we aren't pleased for you and Damon as well…"

She reached between the seats and grabbed his hand. "I understand. I'm just glad I don't have to worry about anyone getting hurt."

Klaus had declared Mystic Falls a strict no violence zone as soon as he learned Elena was pregnant. Her happiness at the news was tainted by the fact that she knew he was hoping for another doppelganger eventually…but if it forced him to protect her bloodline…

She was only two months along, and wasn't showing at all. The morning sickness was pretty much over. In fact, she was glowing. And she couldn't wait to get back to Damon. Elijah walked her to the door and watched her as she entered her home.

Jeremy and Jenna were inside.

Jenna raised a brow. "I'm assuming that you had no effect at all on Caroline in the midst of wedding planning."

Elena rolled her eyes. "None. It doesn't help that she's backed up by a thousand year old Original."

Jeremy grinned. "Yeah, like that would really matter. Caroline in a planning frenzy is a like a tornado. You just have to hunker down and hope it blows over." Elena gave her little brother a half-hug and turned to Jenna.

"At least Jer is going to walk me down the aisle." Klaus had argued it was his right, Elijah had volunteered, and Elena had begged to be allowed to walk by herself…this was the compromise. She was sick of fighting about it.

Jenna glanced at the clock. "Oh, Bonnie and I have to meet Katherine and Caroline for our final fittings!" Jeremy grinned and got his keys. "I'll go with her." Elena hid a smile. Jeremy offering to go on a shopping expedition with four women had _nothing_ to do with the local witch…yeah right.

She texted Damon as she walked up to her room.

She gasped when she looked up from texting and saw him stretched out on her bed like a giant black cat…but then she cocked her head and grinned.

"Why Mister Salvatore, don't you know that it's rude to enter a lady's chambers uninvited?"

He carefully pulled her down to the bed. "I was under the impression that you'd given me a lifelong invitation, what with the getting married and all." She kissed him sweetly.

"Now that I think about it…"

She started kissing his neck. He laughed. "I think I like the pregnancy hormones." She smoothed his hair. "How did your talk with Stefan go?"

Damon sighed. "He's ok with us, really…but he'd rather not be in the wedding. Ric is going to be my best man, along with Matt and Klaus."

Elena's eyes widened.

"What, did you think Klaus was going to let anyone else escort Vampire Barbie down the aisle, even for someone else's wedding? His little brother was there while we were discussing it…Klaus nearly ripped his throat out when he said he'd be happy to do it…" Damon laughed. "Even when he's blissfully happy, Klaus is a complete psycho."

Elena sighed. Then she looked into his cerulean eyes. "I love you."

His smile was serious for once. "And don't you forget it." He bent down and brushed her lips softly, then his hands began moving with intent over her body. She sighed happily and ripped open his shirt, sending buttons flying all over the room. She pushed herself up to run her mouth over his abs as he laughed. "They need to bottle these pregnancy hormones."

She kept his mouth too busy for talking after that.

It was a very short two days later when Elena sat in Rebecca's bedroom, with a virtual army of beauty technicians working on her like she was a manikin. Her bridesmaids (Bonnie, Caroline, and Rebecca) were watching in their blue dresses, while Jenna and Katherine were wearing plum as matrons of honor.

Stefan didn't really want to be in the wedding…but Katherine was over the moon about it. The one shoulder gown draped her body sensuously, and she moved around the room like a contented cat. She admired herself in the mirror. "Not bad for 503 years old…right?" Elena rolled her eyes. Caroline took the opportunity to shoo everyone except Bonnie out of the room.

They held hands for a minute. Caroline totally ruined the moment "And I promise, we WILL have a real party for you after you have the baby…" Elena rolled her eyes. "Um…why don't we just make up for it by throwing an even bigger one when one of you gets married?" Bonnie grinned. They all hugged and the other two left her alone. She had fifteen minutes before the wedding actually began…she needed a little time alone. She'd been bombarded since she'd returned from her trip back in time.

She heard a small knock. She sighed and went to the door.

Stefan was waiting.

"Elena. Can I come in for a moment?"

She opened the door and let him into the room without a word.

He smiled at her, that old, affectionate Stefan smile. "You look beautiful."

She didn't know what to say to that. "Thank you."

He took a deep breath. "Katherine and I are leaving Mystic Falls for awhile." He shrugged. "She's right…with the spell that Emily put on Damon and I…messing with our memories…I owe it to myself to really get to know her again…and that can't happen here."

Elena nodded. She'd been to 1864, she knew how Stefan had looked at Katherine back then.

"We'll be back before the baby gets here. I'd hate to miss the look on my brother's face when he becomes a father." An odd mixture of jealousy and longing flickered on Stefan's face, but strangely enough, she knew it was more for the child she was carrying, than for the relationship that they'd once shared.

She smiled. "We wouldn't want the little one to grow up without Uncle Stefan." She reached up and kissed his cheek. "Don't stay gone too long. Your brother and I love you…"

He dimpled. "I know. I never thought I'd be calling you Mrs. Damon Salvatore…"

She rolled her eyes. "If you go all formal on me, I will swat you. You are one of my best friends Stefan. Nothing can change that…"

He nodded. "And I'm glad that you are happy…both of you."

He looked at the clock.

She half-smiled. "Thank God I have a wedding to get to so we can end this awkward conversation, right?"

He laughed. "I'd better get to my seat." He kissed her cheek softly and then he was gone.

Jeremy was waiting for her at the entrance to the ballroom. He offered her his arm. "You're sure about this?"

She looked at him like he was crazy and he chuckled. "Well, now was the time to ask. All the vampires are in the ballroom, we could have made a clean get-a-way."

She laughed a little. "Not without Damon." Her brother kissed he cheek gently. "That's all I needed to know. You ready?"

She rolled her eyes. "Ready to get married, yes. Ready to walk down the aisle past three hundred guests…well…ready as I'll ever be."

"Don't worry. I'll get you to him, safe and sound."

Elena laughed at herself. "Witches, and vampires and hybrids…not a problem. Getting past the guests in a wedding dress, and I hyperventilate."

Jeremy hugged her again. "Damon's sarcasm is already rubbing off. I wonder what you'll sound like in twenty years?"

Twenty years? She felt a sense of peace surround her. Twenty years with Damon…now that was a thought she could hold on to as she faced all those people.

She nodded to her brother and they opened the doors. Elena took a deep breath, stared straight at Damon waiting for her at the end of that aisle, and walked out toward her destiny.


End file.
